Two year GMAD annaviresry Celebration
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: the story of my childhood before GMAD, ending at my coming of age ceremony. Slight edit from the newest chapter's an: Instead of the next chapter skipping to age fourteen, it will be thirteen... my bad guys.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer! I only own the plot!

I looked at the friends I was now surrounded by. EAHRebel, or Katiana, Godzillaman1000, and Daniel, and my oldest and first _true_ friend, Nightshade. Two years ago, I became the Guardian of Band Life, A keyblade wielder, and sorcerer to the GMAD.  
As Celebration for that, I'm going to go back, and tell you a little bit of my childhood. In the village of The Sisters of Peace.


	2. five years old

Chapter one: Five years old.

* * *

Five year old Laural, ran around her village. Her mother, Sileva, chased after her. "Laural, sweetheart! Come on, dinner time!"  
"No! Not hungry!" Young laural replied. "Wanna go play!"  
"You can play after dinner dear." Sileva said. Catching up to her hyperactive child. "Come on, let's go home." Young Laural pouted, but obliged.

Young Laural was out in the market place with her mother. And just noticing that there were only girls, and women. "Momma. Why does our village hate boys?"  
"Boys are destructive." Sileva said. "And overall, hate what we stand for." "I don't ever want you to meet one, understand?"  
"Yes momma."

Laural and her mother were out in the forest, gathering berries, and other useful items for the village. "Momma, whats that creature?" Young Laural asked. Sileva looked over and saw it was just a terrible terror.  
"Just a terrible terror." Sileva explained. "A smaller breed of Dragon."  
"Its a dragon!" Laural exclaimed in awe. Sileva chuckled.

"Yes dear." She said. "As long as we don't bother it, it won't bother us."  
"But its so cute!" Laural said. The terror flew away. To attend to business elsewhere. "Aww, it left."  
"It'll be back." Her mother promised.

* * *

 _ **HEYO! New chapter! Woop! So, I just uploaded the fanale to my GMAD story: GMAD: Normal for a while.**_

 ** _YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD THAT FEELS TO GET THAT FINALLY FINISHED! I've have had that idea for at least a few years now. I needed to get it out.  
_**


	3. six years old

Chapter two: Six years old.

"Laural come on!" A young Katie said. "Sisters coming of age ceremony is today! You are coming?"

"No, I can't." Laural said. Katie pouted. "Too many chores."

"Phooy." Katie said.

"Mooom!" Laural complained, as her mother brushed through her hair. "That hurts."  
"You want to look good for Elder Sophia's coordination, do you?"  
"Fine."

Laural was outside playing with Katie, when a Nightfury flew over their village. "I wanna ride one one day!" Laural said.

"Good luck." Katie said. "I heard Nightfurys only let the bravest ride them."  
"I am brave!" Laural said. The two girls mothers chuckled at their kids antics.

Laural, Katie, and Emily were outside, playing a game of tag. Until it changed into a game of who can climb the highest in oldest oak tree in the village.  
Laural and Emily climbed up to the highest branch that could support their weight. Katie only climbed up to the middle of the tree.

"Come on Katie!" Laural called.  
"Nuhu. I am not getting up there."  
"You want to ride a Nightfury with me, don't you?"  
"Fine." 


	4. once I was seven years old

Chapter 3

Once I was Seven Years Old.

Laural, Katie, and Emily were hiding under a brush. "School sucks." Katie said.  
"I know." Laural agreed.  
"You guys! Shhh! We're gunna get caught." Emily said.

* * *

 **'Why doesn't Katie and Emily want to hang out with me anymore? In fact, no one does.' Laural thought to herself, as she walked to her usual cave.  
**

She took out her journal and started drawing. She drew a picture of her on top of a nightfury, as well as Katie, and Emily. "We were going to have adventures together." Laural said. "What happened to that?"

* * *

 **AN: PLease note, this is going to get much more serious as chapters progress. Much like in real life, children don't stay innocent forever, so neither will young laural, Katie, and Emily.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to those who have followed, Favorited and commented! Also, note that the next chapter will be longer, and skip to when I first meet nightshade at age 13.  
**


	5. thirteen years old

Chapter 4:  
Thirteen years old

Laural, Katie and Emily no longer hung out. Laural was seen as the nerd of their school, and Katie and Emily were popular kids; and popular girls didn't hang out with the nerds. Laural was out in the forest, grieving the loss of her childhood friends. "Why can't I be cool enough for them?"

"Katie, we were going to ride a Nightfury together!" Laural reminded her once friend of their childhood promise. Katie only scoffed.  
"We were kids." Katie said. "Now get out of my sight, nerd." Laural ran off, in tears.

"Emily?" Laural asked, trying to get friends attention.

"Were not friends anymore Laural." Emily said. "Leave before you get yourself hurt."  
Laural sobbed, her face buried in her hands. "I'm hopeless, am I?" Laural asked, to no one in particular. An adult female Nightfury wandered into the cave.  
'Why is this hatchling crying?' She thought. No, this wasn't Nightshade. It's Nightshade's mother. The Nightfury walked up to Laural. 'What distresses you, child?' Laural looked up.  
"S-sorry, miss." Laural said. "I'll leave." Laural got up to leave the cave. Grabbing her journal, she accidentally dropped it, the page opened up to the faded drawing of her, Katie, and Emily on a Nightfury. The same one she drew when she was 7.

'Are these your friends?' The female asked.  
"They used to." Laural said, getting the gesture of what she had said "We had all agreed, back when we were 7, that we were going to ride a Nightfury together." "Now, Emily and Katie run the school, and I'm just a lowly nerd." Laural picked her journal back up. "I should be headed back to my village anyways, it's getting dark, and my mom is probably worried about me."

The female nightfury watched as Laural left the cave. 'Those girls that hatchling called her friends, don't deserve to ever ride a one of us with her.'

* * *

 **"This is stupid." Laural said, taking her shoes off, and letting the cold water of the stream wash over her feet. "I mean, really, there's been Nightfurys closer to our village before. Why only start a village wide hunt for one now?" Laural heard a snap of a nearby twig. She jolted up. Forgetting about her shoes, she went to investigate.  
**

"Hello?" Laural called out. A small, baby Nightfury, with silver eyes, and a silver stripe down its main flight wings appeared. "Aww." Laural cooed. "Your only a Hatchling." Laural picked up the young Nightfury. "I doubt you can even breath fire yet." "How about this, I'll hide you in a nearby cave that I found as a kid, and call you Nightshade? How does that sound?" The baby Nightfury scrambled up to Laural's head, and squacked in approval.

Laural laughed. "Alright then Nightshade it is then." The female Nightfury she met a few months ago approached her. Laural gasped in recognition. "I know you!"  
'Yes, young Hatchling.' Nightshade's mother cooed. 'Come here, Nightshade.' Nightshade jumped off Laural's head, and met her Mother. 'Take good care of this young one. She has many more grievances than our family, do not let girls the named Katie, and Emily ever onto your back, for they have broken a valuable promise.'

'Yes Momma.' Nightshade replied. Nightshades mother looked to Laural.

'I leave my Hatchling in your care.' She said. 'You may only be a yongling yourself, but I feel as if you are capable to raise a youngling along side you.'

"Thank you, miss." Laural replied, getting an idea of what she said.

* * *

 _ **An: And as promised, things get a little bit more serious as we move into pre-teen years.**_

 _ **And, middleschoolers are little jerks.**_


	6. fourteen years old

Fourteen years old.

Laural and Nightshade have now been friends for a year now. And Laural suspected, that this year was the first of many to come. She went to grab some icelandic cod from the market place, and quickly ran to the cave Nightshade was hidden in.  
Nightshade had grown a bit, she was now half the size of a full grown Nightfury. And Laural could tell that Nightshade was a bit protective of her.

"Hey girl." Laural said. "I got you some cod." "I thought it was best if we started weaning you off cow's milk. Not to mention, people were starting to get suspicious of why I was buying so much of it."  
Nightshade eagerly took the first fish Laural threw her way. Laural smiled. Opening up her newest journal. She sketched a scene from her day, it was a happier scene, Laural and Katie actually managed to have a civil conversation, without her calling Laural a nerd, and Laural running away in tears at the failed attempt to re-build a childhood friendship. Katie was wearing a beautiful silk dress in the sketch and Laural was wearing rundown cloths, and torn up jeans.  
Nightshade looked over Laural's shoulder.

'This must be Katie.' Nightshade thought. 'The girl my mother warned me to never let ride on my back, or any other Nightfury.' Nightshade sent the image of the drawing to the other Nightfurys she knew that knew of her mother's vow from a year ago telepathicly. 'Never let this girl ride on your back.' Nightshade sent out the message.

'She is royalty, why should we not?' She got a reply.

Nightshade sent back 'She has harmed one of her subjects, she is not worthy of the aid nor loyalty of the Nightfurys.'

'Very well, young one, we will remember your mother's vow, and honor it by making this girl an enemy to Nightfury kind.' The alpha replied.

'Thank you, kind Alpha.' Nightshade said.


	7. sixteen years old

Laural came running into the cave Nightshade was in. "Oh Nightshade, you won't believe what just happened!" Nightshade was now the size of a fully grown Nightfury.

'Did someone hurt you?' Nightshade asked. At this point, Laural and Nightshade's bond was at the point they could understand each other without awkward misinterpretations.

"No, no one hurt me." Laural said. "Me and Emily were able to re-build our childhood friendship!"

'That's great, young one!' Nightshade rejoiced. 'Fellow Nightfury's rejoice in this day!' Nightshade proclaimed.

'What be the reason for joy, young one?' The Alpha replied, telepathically.  
'My rider and her childhood friend Emily have re-connected!'

'This is truly a cause for celebration.'

"Laural! Where'd you run off to?!" The voice of Emily called out.

"Over here Emily!" Laural called.

* * *

Laural and Emily were out on a flight with Nightshade. And another flock of Nightfurys. "So, this is a daily thing for you now?" Emily asked Laural.

"No, as much as I regret it." Laural said. "For Nightshade's own protection, it can't be a daily thing." Laural and Emily have been friends once again, for a few months now. Occasionally, flocks of Nightfuries came to congratulate the two on the reunion of friendship. As seeing friendship was a huge deal in the Nightfury community. And the reunion of a broken friendship was a big deal.

"Ah, that must be awful." Emily said.

"It is."  
Nightshade crooned in agreement.

* * *

Laural, Emily and Nightshade were outside. By the stream in which Laural and Nightshade first met. "Wow, so this is where the two of you first met?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Laural replied. "I haven't seen Nightshade's mother since."  
"That must be awful for Nightshade." Emily said. Absentmindedly petting Nightshade's head.  
"To be honest, I don't think Nightshade remembers." Laural said. "I mean, she acts perfectly happy when I'm around."

* * *

Nightshade's mother flew up to the new trio of friends. 'I hope things have changed between the two of these girls.'

'Yes momma.' Nightshade replied. 'My rider and Emily have reunited as friends.'  
'Good.'


	8. seventeen years old

Chapter 7: Seventeen years old

It was the day of Laural's seventh birthday. And a few more weeks until their coming of age ceremony.

The nerves she and Emily had up into that day, we're extreme. Laural was for sure she was getting banished. She started packing and hiding things in the cave Nightshade was hidden in. In preparation of banishment. She rarely saw Emily anymore. Trying to distance herself from everyone. She spent more time with Nightshade. And more time by herself. To say the villagers even noticed Laural's odd behavior was false. Not even Laural's own mother noticed her daughter's behavior.

* * *

The ceremony came, and Laural, even though she knew it was coming, was shocked. Even more shocked when Emily and Katie were banished alongside her.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And you guys know the rest," Laura said. Zilla, Rebel and Daniel nodded.

"You may have had a shitty childhood, Laural." Zilla said. "But know that we will always be with you, from here on out."

"Thanks, Zilla." Laural said.

"Yeah! I agree with Zilla." Rebel said.

* * *

And, that's the end folks! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
